Déjà Vous
by Odyssion
Summary: [PWP lime, fluff, Kazahaya x Rikuo] On no remarkable morning, Kazahaya is shocked to be receiving a queer sort of awakening... practically twice!


**Déjà Vous**

_Disclaimer:_ This is a purely non-profit story for entertainment purposes only. All characters of Legal Drug belong to their respective owners.

_Author's Notes:_ This is a very pointless story. It's a pointless story, and I must confess that it's not that good nn;;. I guess I just felt like writing something Legal Drug, and switching around the roles so that Rikuo's the one embarrassed this time… but it didn't turn out so much that way. (_Sigh_) Well, at least they got further than I usually let them go. And no, the title is not a misspelling; it's a little play on words that I find slightly entertaining. Translated, it makes no sense, but humour me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Déjà Vous**

His dreams were truly vivid, an arabesque of colour and fragrances and sensations…

He felt himself running; in his mind he knew he was running away, but from what or to where he couldn't quite discern. It was impossible to ascertain specific details of dreams; they would simply slip away as soon as one's mind touched upon them.

_"Ignorance is a rare exotic fruit; touch it, and the bloom has gone."_

The words floated to him from out of nowhere, and he ceased running to look back. Something came hurtling towards him, a large bird-like thing with piercing eyes… and he felt a strange sensation wash over him. Suddenly, he noticed that he was a cat…

"Kazahaya."

He scrambled away from the airborne monster on unfamiliar legs, his tail more a nuisance than a useful balance…

"Kazahaya…"

Vaguely, he wondered what was calling his name. The bird was still pursuing him, and he dove under a car (which had appeared out of nowhere) to hide.

"Kazahaya!"

He was startled into wakefulness, sitting up abruptly as his eyes shot open. For some unknown reason, his forehead was ringing with a sharp pain, and he heard someone mutter "Oww" somewhere nearby. Looking around, he found Rikuo rubbing a red spot on his own forehead.

"Geez, you've got a bloody hard head. No wonder nothing gets through it."

"Hey!"

"You overslept again. I need some food before opening up the store."

Kazahaya shot a dirty look at his roommate. "Would it kill you to be nice to me, just once?"

"No, but it might kill you," Rikuo replied, sitting down on the bed. "I wouldn't want to break your heart." He flashed the blond a dazzling grin.

Despite his anger, Kazahaya felt his resolve weakening. "Ugh, whatever. As if anyone would fall for a jerk like you." He threw back the covers and got up, stretching his arms over his head in a cat-like yawn. For some reason it felt chilly, and he could feel Rikuo's eyes on him.

"What're you looking at?" Kazahaya snapped. Rikuo's face was a mix of fascination, embarrassment, and glee.

"Oh, nothing," the brunette replied in a singsong-esque voice. Kazahaya, not believing him, followed his co-worker's eyes down his own body to find a terribly exposed body part. He felt the blood rush to his face as his eyes widened in disbelief.

He didn't recall going to sleep naked.

Letting out an "eep" while his face turned an incredible shade of crimson, Kazahaya dived back under the covers and pulled them to his chin.

"Rikuo, get out of here!" he pleaded, while his colleague merely laughed.

"What, and miss this? Besides…" he moved in closer and his hand trailed over the outside of the blanket, feeling his way up Kazahaya's leg. "Your friend didn't seem to mind seeing me." His hand found what it had been looking for, and sure enough, he received a reaction when he squeezed the not-so-soft lump between the blonde's legs. Kazahaya let out another little shriek and clamped his legs shut on Rikuo's hand.

"Rikuo… R-Rikuo, what're you doing?" Kazahaya stammered as Rikuo crept up the bed, a predatory gleam in his eye.

"What do you think?"

Kazahaya turned even redder. "B-but… we can't! We-we're both guys!"

"So? Guys can do it." Rikuo answered, a smirk on his face as he pressed his heavier body on top of Kazahaya's light frame. There was no getting away, and Kazahaya was beginning to realize it.

"Y-you'll be late opening the store!" Kazahaya reasoned, getting more and more desperate. Rikuo's face was only inches from his; he could even feel the other boy's breath on his cheek. Faintly he smelled something akin to cocoa…

"I don't give a damn." And with that statement, the taller boy claimed his partner's lips, his free hand cupping Kazahaya's cheek. When he slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern of the blonde's mouth, Kazahaya let out a moan that sent shivers down his spine. He shifted his body slightly to get better position, clenching the hand holding Kazahaya's member. The result was that when they both broke apart for air, the smaller boy's eyes were leaden with lust and the two of them found it harder to breathe. Kazahaya's face was even redder than before.

"Rikuo…" his name came out in a half-sigh. For some reason, Kazahaya whispering his name in such a way made him extremely horny, and he reclaimed the boy's lips before he could have a chance to protest. Rikuo grabbed the blonde's hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants, and felt Kazahaya shiver at the touch.

"Kazahaya," he whispered between mouthfuls, "I want you to lie on your stomach."

Although hesitant, the empath agreed. Rikuo eased off enough for Kazahaya to turn over, and he pulled the covers back to reveal a slim figure and firm ass. Quickly, he undid his pants and boxers, pulling them down below his knees.

Kazahaya was shaking.

Rikuo pressed down on the other boy's body once more, kissing his way down Kazahaya's neck and back. He found it insanely difficult not to just position himself and pound into the body beneath him. He could hear the blonde's breathing, shallow and expectant.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he warned, after slipping in a few fingers to probe Kazahaya's entrance. He moved to get a better angle, and felt the body beneath him tense…

After the initial pressure he sensed against his opening, all Kazahaya felt was a burst of colours and sensations.

"Kazahaya."

He could feel Rikuo inside him, going in harder and deeper…

"Kazahaya."

He gripped the sheets, biting his lip to keep from screaming…

"Kazahaya!"

His eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright, to accompany a sharp pain in his head. When he saw Rikuo rubbing his forehead, he was frozen in horror.

"Geez, you've got a bloody hard head. No wonder nothing gets through it."

"Hey!"

He realized this all sounded increasingly familiar. Mortified, Kazahaya quickly lifted up the blanket to glance below, letting out a sigh of relief to find his pyjamas still on his body. Still, he couldn't help but pull the covers up higher.

'Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't be…I was dreaming about that bird, and then **that** came out of nowhere…' 

For once in his life, his brain put all the pieces of the puzzle together and he understood.

"You were fantasizing about me naked!"

"What!"

"Don't deny it! Did you touch me to wake me up?"

"Well, duh, you sleep like a rock…"

"Aha! No wonder I dreamt about it before I woke up!"

"It? What's 'it'?"

"You coming on to me while I was naked!"

"Let me get this straight… you, dreamt about me, thinking about you, naked?

"…What?"

"How can your dreams be my fault?"

"You were touching me!"

"In your dreams." Rikuo rolled his eyes.

"That's the point!"

"Ok, then. Since I'm guilty anyways, I may as well do the deed."

Kazahaya shrunk back in fear. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever happened in your dream."

"No, no! Nothing happened."

"What? A minute ago you said it was all my fault."

"I—I lied!"

"Oh, ok then. If that's really the case…"

Kazahaya nodded fervently in reply.

"I never knew you had the hots for me. You don't have to hide it, you know."

"Wha—wait! That's not it!"

"Then what is it, Kazahaya?"

Outwitted. Outplayed. And, should we stay for a longer period of time, it shall be proven that Rikuo would definitely outlast. Realizing defeat, Kazahaya had nothing left, except…

"I hate you, Rikuo!"

**END**

* * *

_AN:_ Cheers for anyone who can correctly identify the quote from the beginning of the story (the one about ignorance being a fruit). No cheating and researching! As always, comments greatly appreciated. 


End file.
